


Я не помню, почему тебя оставил (Я был не в себе)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Catharsis, Character Study, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harry is sensitive and impulsive, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Drarry, Pre-Slash, Reflection, Self-Indulgent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Что им здесь нужно и как они вошли?! Этот дом теперь принадлежит Гарри. Шатающихся тут почём зря ему хватило, спасибо большое. Гарри подаёт голос — достаточно громко, чтобы обе фигуры заметно вздрогнули: «Пополняете свой список обвинений вторжением в чужую собственность?»





	Я не помню, почему тебя оставил (Я был не в себе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Forget Just Why I Left You (I Was Insane)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462914) by [annegirlblythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirlblythe/pseuds/annegirlblythe). 



Наземникус, пускай он и пройдоха, не соврал Гарри насчёт переменчивости характера послевоенной площади Гриммо 12. Когда Флетчер как снег на голову объявился в Норе, Билл едва не вышвырнул его, но всё же тот успел перекинуться парой слов с Гарри. Несмотря ни на что Гарри рад был услышать новость о своём доме.  
  
Потому что теперь он здесь.  
  
Энергия дома действительно изменилась. И Гарри в восторге оттого, что этот дом принадлежит ему, хотя в то же время сомневается, хочет ли он этого вообще. Рассеянная мысль обрывается вознёй Кикимера в каком-то грязном углу дома.  
  
Гарри бредёт по коридору, проводя разведку по комнатам и видя повсюду Сириуса. Присутствие крёстного чувствуется буквально в каждой стене, оно привязано к каждой уродливой семейной реликвии и каждому пыльному столу. Фоторамки и цветочные вазы точно так же заставляют Гарри вздыхать, проходя мимо, освещая себе дорогу палочкой.  
  
Он помнит, как за этим самым кухонным столом Сириус хандрил, бранил Дамблдора в разговоре с Грюмом, когда они думали, что их никто не слышит, помнит операцию по ремонту стен и изгнанию полчища докси из гостиной, помнит, как успокаивали тех, кто подвергся вербальной атаке от портрета матушки Блэк, громко препирающейся с миссис Уизли по всякому поводу; как у Гарри справлялись о его здоровье и делах и с искренностью выслушивали; как смеялись с Люпином, словно между ними всегда присутствовала личная шутка. Гарри задаётся вопросом, в каком из этих эпизодов памяти его крёстный пожелал бы запечатлеться.  
  
Он неугасно скорбит по Сириусу, хотя перенёс после него ещё не одну потерю. Минуло всего три недели с Битвы за Хогвартс, а Гарри натыкается всё на те же психологические барьеры, на те же мрачные извилистые места внутри себя, мыслями переносясь к Фреду, которого любил не меньше, чем Сириуса. Он не свыкся ни с одной из потерь так, как свыкся с потерей родителей или даже с потерей Дамблдора, который никогда не был его в первую очередь.  
  
Площадь Гриммо, оказывается, практически способна на чувства, как бы дико это ни звучало. Когда Гарри идёт по дому, древний ковёр почти что хрустит под ногами. Гарри проходит мимо особенно уродливого фамильного портрета — на котором крепко спит чем-то смутно походящая на Долорес Амбридж дама средних лет, причмокивающая своим большим ртом на каждом выдохе, — и вспоминает свой первый раз в этом доме. Тот день связался в его памяти с основополагающими личными эмоциями: гневом и страхом. Он был в ужасе — от перспективы быть изгнанным из Хогвартса, и в ярости — из-за того, что его держали в неведении всё лето. Но следующим же вечером — после суда, после решения не отчислять его из школы — всё в мире стало казаться на тон светлее, а этот дом собирал в себе всех дорогих для Гарри людей. Сириуса, Гермиону, Рона, Джинни и всех остальных Уизли, а время от времени и Хагрида, Люпина, Дамблдора. В те дни ему не приходилось переживать. Все те, кого он желал, были рядом — только руку протяни.  
  
Конечно, сейчас — уже под крышей Норы — остаются все те живые, кто любит Гарри, но теперь этот дом окутан трауром, а не надеждой.  
  
Когда он в последний раз был здесь с Роном и Гермионой, площадь Гриммо показалась более холодной, пустой и одинокой. Гарри помнит их переплетённые руки и своё первое ударное осознание того, что у двоих его лучших друзей любовь, которая от него не зависит.   
Он с секунду смотрит на диван, на котором тогда ночевала Гермиона, и мыслями переключается на друзей. Не считая случайных неуместных поцелуев, он был рад этой динамике между ними. Разумеется, эта просвечивающая неопределённость, в которой они тогда жили, не могла длиться вечно, но Гарри радовался той открытости, с которой им было комфортно друг с другом.  
  
Гарри преодолевает ещё несколько комнат на первом этаже, думая об ужинах в тускло освещённой столовой, о хлопочущей на кухне миссис Уизли, напоминавшей о том, что есть ведь ещё и любовь за пределами кавардака у него в голове.  
  
Когда Гарри поднимается по лестнице, то ощущает, что в доме есть кто-то ещё.  
  
Он тут же поднимает палочку — всплеск адреналина приносит облегчение после долгих дней параноидального соблюдения безопасности — и накладывает на себя заклинание Оглохни: невербально и инстинктивно, чтобы не быть услышанным. Скорость, с которой он принимает естественную защитную позицию, его нисколько не удивляет, но всё же он решает позже поделиться с Гермионой впечатлениями на этот счёт.  
  
Гарри медленными осторожными шагами продвигается к спальной комнате, из которой доносятся приглушённые голоса. В просвет приоткрытой двери в спальню матери Сириуса видны две светловолосые фигуры, стоящие у окна. Одна из них — очень даже знакомая, однако то спокойствие, с которым двое смотрят друг на друга, заставляет Гарри притормозить, прежде чем обозначить своё присутствие.  
  
Собственное чувство облегчения удивляет. Почему вид Нарциссы Малфой должен внушать что-то кроме угрозы после всех тех лет, что Гарри на каждом шагу ожидал от Драко какой-нибудь подлянки? Зачем они пришли? Как вообще сюда попали? Гарри начинает понемногу злиться.  
  
Что им здесь нужно и как они вошли?! Этот дом теперь принадлежит Гарри. Шатающихся тут почём зря ему хватило, спасибо большое. Гарри подаёт голос — достаточно громко, чтобы обе фигуры заметно вздрогнули:   
  
— Пополняете свой список обвинений вторжением в чужую собственность?  
  
Нарцисса оборачивается, явно собираясь с мыслями. Она высокая, элегантная, и хотя Гарри не назвал бы её красавицей, но он хорошо видит, благодаря чему она с таким успехом занимает положение представительницы двух родов: Малфой и Блэк.  
  
Гарри с ней не виделся, да и вообще о ней не думал с самой Битвы.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — произносит она. Голос у неё грудной, не угрожающий, более мелодичный, чем тот, каким она шепнула Гарри на ухо, и более живой сейчас, когда рядом с ней сын. — Мы и не подозревали, что мой кузен оставил этот дом вам, пока нас не встретил домовик.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спрашивает Гарри, стараясь, чтобы слова не прозвучали настолько уж обвинительно, насколько хотелось бы.  
  
Отвечает ему Драко, тон его мягок:  
— Мы ищем собственность, принадлежащую роду Блэков.  
  
— Зачем? — выпаливает Гарри, не сдержавшись.  
  
— Министерство опечатало Мэнор до решения суда по нашему делу, Поттер. Сам знаешь.  
  
— Ничего я не знаю, давно не получал новостей, — отвечает Гарри и, чуть подумав, добавляет: — Сожалею о вашем Мэноре.  
  
Нарцисса, к изумлению Гарри, ещё сильнее выпрямляется.   
— Идеалы, на которых строился наш дом, больше не приемлются теми, от кого мы получали свою власть. Собственно, мы на грани того, чтобы лишиться и всего остального.  
  
Принимая во внимание все события, Гарри осознаёт, что без вмешательства этой женщины, без ее материнской любви война могла бы повернуться очень, очень круто.  
  
— Я так и не поблагодарил вас за спасение моей жизни в том лесу. Если скажете мне, кто ведёт ваше дело в Министерстве, я могу поручиться за вас в качестве свидетеля, — слышит Гарри собственные слова. Он чуть не добавляет, чуть не говорит вслух: «За  _Вас,_  но не за вашего сына и уж точно не за вашего мужа», — но по тому, как выдыхает Драко, Гарри понимает, что ясно выразился.  
  
Окно обрамляет фигуры матери и сына, оканчиваясь острым архитектурным пиком в футе над головой Драко, с которым Гарри встречается глазами. Впервые они смотрят друг на друга как равные, почти что как союзники.  
  
— Её адвокат — Муфалда Хмелкирк, — беззлобно говорит Драко, — и в её деле будут опираться на поддержку семьи. Если бы ты смог дать показания о случае в лесу, это было бы... Тогда у неё будет шанс. И я смогу отправиться в Азкабан со спокойной душой.  
  
— Драко!  
  
— Что? Ведь так и есть, разве нет?  
  
— Об этом не здесь, — обрывает она сына. А потом, нерешительно посмотрев на Гарри, наконец говорит: — Спасибо за ваше щедрое предложение, мистер Поттер, я это ценю. Оставляем вас в вашем доме. Ещё раз, простите за вторжение. Драко, пойдём.  
  
Они проскальзывают мимо Гарри, мать ведёт за собой сына, оба они статные, оба светловолосые и неудержимые, вовсе на такие устрашающие, какими хотели бы казаться, оба страшащиеся будущего, так же как и Гарри.  
  
Не раздумывая ни секунды, Гарри разворачивается и с жаром хватает Драко за руку.  
  
Младший Малфой оборачивается, шокированный и почти что оскорблённый тем, что до него дотронулись. Гарри, поспешно отпустив его, говорит:  
  
— Можете остаться здесь. Если хотите. Не думаю, что другие беженцы от Министерства хорошо к вам относятся.  
  
Нарцисса тоже оборачивается, впиваясь в Гарри взглядом так, словно у него есть какие-либо гнусные намерения. В последние несколько лет её жизни у всех вокруг они были, так что нет ничего удивительного в её недоверии к подобному предложению.  
  
— Я к тому, что, раз уж кровные охранные чары вас впустили. А это место было отлично защищено вообще-то... может быть, до суда.  
  
Как и мать, Драко тоже стремится изобличить истинные помыслы Гарри:  
— А что взамен?  
  
— Ничего. Это за мою жизнь тогда, в лесу. За... за что угодно.  
  
— Вы уверены? — уточняет Нарцисса. — А что насчёт моего мужа?  
  
На этом Гарри испытывает укол сожаления, но он знает, что сам всё равно не сможет жить в этом доме. Не без гнетущего чувства, как сейчас, уж точно.  
  
— Пускай тоже живёт. Несколько недель, пока не пройдёт ваш суд, я думаю.  
  
— Это очень великодушно, — говорит Нарцисса хотя и без улыбки, но с теплотой в глазах. — Драко, поблагодари своего друга за любезное предложение.  
  
— Он мне не-... спасибо, Поттер. Гарри. Спасибо тебе, Гарри. — Драко явно борется с собой, выдавливая эти слова, но почему-то Гарри это скорее согревает, чем злит. Есть в этом какая-то уязвимость.  
  
— Я уйду через пару минут. Думаю, теперь мы увидимся на суде, — говорит Гарри и видит, как вздрагивает Драко при упоминании суда. По какой-то причине Гарри инстинктивно хочется потянуться к нему, чтобы дотронуться до плеча. Он тут же осаждает сам себя. С какого перепугу ему взбрело утешить Малфоя? Вообще. В принципе. Вот бы Рон прибалдел. А впрочем этот эпизод истории Гарри точно рассказывать никому не собирается.  
  
— Тогда до встречи на суде, — подводит черту Нарцисса, делая шаг к выходу из комнаты, и Драко следует за ней, словно перенервничавший щенок. Гарри прислушивается к тому, как они уходят через камин, слышит холодный Малфоевский голос, произносящий: «Убежище для беженцев, Министерство Магии», — и рёв зелёного пламени.  
  
Дом нежно пульсирует, словно сочувствуя эмоциональному завихрению в груди своего владельца, отвечая ему оживлённым потрескиванием в печи. По мнению площади Гриммо, по крайней мере, Гарри поступил правильно.


End file.
